


Navigation

by Siberianskys



Series: Stalled in Fargo [6]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-08
Updated: 2005-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder sat slouched in the passenger seat, his feet propped on the dash as they<br/>sped down US 1. He couldn't help but smile as Alex sang along with Bono. Just<br/>the sound of his lover's melodic voice made him glad that he'd insisted that<br/>the mechanic replace the antique AM radio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Navigation

Mulder pulled the Range Rover into a parking space and cut the engine. "I  
thought we were going on a road trip; care to tell me what we're doing at  
Hector International?"

Leaning across the seat, Alex grabbed his lover by the scruff of his neck and  
took his mouth in a rough kiss. Sitting back, he licked his lips. With a smirk,  
he climbed out of the passenger side and slammed the door. 

"What if I refuse to get out until you tell me?" Mulder asked. 

"I don't know anyone to bring you a bowl of water," Alex called from the open  
hatch back. 

***

Alex rolled over and groaned, no longer able to ignore the shrill hotel phone's  
insistent ringing. Sitting up, he squinted against the bright South Beach sun  
streaming through the balcony windows. "What?" he snapped into the receiver. 

"Good morning to you to, sunshine," Mulder said, his naughty grin coming  
through in his amused voice. 

"Where are you?" Alex asked, looking over at the other side of the bed. 

"Lobby...throw on some clothes and come down. I ordered us breakfast."

"What time is it?" Alex yawned. 

"Time to eat," Mulder said then hung up. 

"Fuck," Alex said, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. 

***

Alex couldn't help but smile at his lover who was lounging against the wall  
across from the elevator when he exited. "I thought you said you ordered for  
us," he said after greeting Mulder with a good morning kiss. 

"Didn't wanna ruin the surprise," Mulder said, taking Alex by his good arm and  
tugging him toward the exit with the energy of a Golden Retriever puppy. 

"Surprise? What surprise?" Alex asked suspiciously. 

"Happy Birthday," Mulder said, coming to a halt in front of a 1962 convertible  
Cadillac.

"It's not...how did...?" Alex stuttered. 

"I saw your driver's license at the airport. We celebrated my birthday--how  
come you didn't tell me yours was last month?"

"It didn't seem important," Alex said, his eyes locked on the lavender Caddy. 

"Do you like it?" Mulder asked, chewing on his lower lip. 

Alex wrapped his arm around Mulder's waist and kissed the corner of his mouth.  
"Thank you. This is incredible. I can't believe you remember that conversation;  
it was..."

"I remember everything about that night," Mulder whispered.

"Me too," Alex said leaning into Mulder's side. 

"Come on, let's get some breakfast. I can't wait to get on the road," Mulder  
said, looking over his shoulder at the car. 

***

Mulder sat slouched in the passenger seat, his feet propped on the dash as they  
sped down US 1. He couldn't help but smile as Alex sang along with Bono. Just  
the sound of his lover's melodic voice made him glad that he'd insisted that  
the mechanic replace the antique AM radio. 

Feeling Mulder's eyes on him, Alex glanced over out of the corner of his eye.  
"What?" he asked. 

"Nothing," Mulder said, turning to look out of the passenger side of the car. 

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," Mulder said, looking back over at Alex. "More fine than I've been  
in a long time. I just don't want you accusing me of being sappy."

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Your voice turns me on," Mulder admitted, closing his eyes as he prepared  
himself for a ribbing. 

Alex was silent for a good five minutes and then suddenly made a sharp turn  
onto a dirt road and followed it back until he found a deserted clearing.  
Putting the car in park, he shifted to face his lover. 

Mulder gulped as he met Alex's intense gaze. 

Crawling to his knees, Alex braced himself against the passenger door with his  
prosthesis and slowly ran his hand up the inside of Mulder's thigh. "Does my  
voice make you hard?" he purred as he kneaded Mulder through the crotch of his  
running shorts. 

"God, Alex..."

"Tell me what you want?"

"Fuck me," Mulder gasped, arching up into Alex's hand. 

Pulling his hand away, Alex sat back on his heels. 

"What?" Mulder asked, confused. 

"You don't really want that, not after what you told me about Phoebe."

"I'm not letting her--" 

Alex leaned forward and rested his hand in the curve of Mulder's neck. Drawing  
him close, he gently claimed his lover's mouth. "Wouldn't you be more  
comfortable in a hotel room?" he asked. 

"You really can't get better than this," Mulder said, tilting his head back to  
look at the moon and stars shining against the black night sky. 

Shaking his head incredulously, Alex climbed out of the car. 

"Where you going?" Mulder asked.

"Supplies," Alex said, nodding toward the trunk. 

Mulder opened the glove compartment and took out lube, condoms and a hand  
towel. 

"You planned this," Alex accused. 

"I was hoping."

"Come here," Alex said. 

Mulder set the supplies on the dash, slid across the seat, and joined Alex  
outside of the car. 

Holding Mulder firmly by the chin, Alex said, "I promise that if you need me  
to, I'll stop."

"I know; I trust you," Mulder replied.

"Front of the car," Alex said. 

"What?" Mulder asked. 

"Logistics."

Complying, Mulder grabbed the items off the dash and then went to lounge  
against the side of the car. He watched as Alex collected a blanket from the  
trunk. Alex placed the blanket over the hood and took the supplies from  
Mulder, setting them within easy reach. "You sure you're okay with this?"

"I'm having a ball."

"Assume the position, asshole," Alex smirked.

Mulder licked his lips as he draped himself over the blanket-covered hood. 

"Drop your shorts, unless you want me to talk you to orgasm."

"Don't think you couldn't," Mulder replied, letting the soft material pool at  
his feet. 

"We just might have to try that some time," Alex said, kissing Mulder on the  
shoulder before resting his forehead against the back of his lover's head. 

"I think you're more nervous than I am." 

"I haven't done this...not since before--" Alex stopped himself, unable to say  
it out loud.

"That's what you meant by logistics, isn't it?" Mulder asked as he reached back  
and stroked Alex's hip. "Tell me what you need me to do."

"I think we need to rethink this position," Alex said, righting himself. 

Mulder rose, turned and found that Alex had his back to him and was looking off  
into the woods. Stepping up behind him, Mulder wrapped his arms around Alex's  
abdomen and chest and lovingly licked and kissed his neck. "I'm sorry. I wasn't  
thinking," he whispered against his lover's ear. 

"Don't be sorry," Alex said turning in Mulder's arms. "The first thing you see  
when you look at me isn't a cripple."

"How could you think...? You really don't see yourself that way, do you? Is  
that the way you see me?" Mulder asked. 

Alex closed his eyes and shook his head. 

"Look at me." When Alex continued to avoid eye contact, Mulder repeated the  
words, using more steel in his voice. 

Lifting his emerald eyes, Alex met Mulder's gaze steadily. 

"So we make some adjustments," Mulder said. "Big deal. In case you haven't  
noticed neither of us are getting younger. Are you going to throw in the towel  
when neither of us can get it up without pharmacological assistance?"

Alex snickered. 

"At least you haven't lost your sense of humor," Mulder said, planting his hand  
in the center of Alex's chest and walking him backwards toward the car. "How  
was that you put it? Oh yeah, assume the position."

Alex positioned himself over the hood and reached down for his button fly. 

"Oh, no you don't. That's mine," Mulder said, taking Alex's hand and placing it  
on the blanket. "I don't want you to move."

"I thought you wanted me to--"

"I do. Later," Mulder said tugging open Alex's jeans and shoving them down his  
legs. There was something very hot about that round, bare ass peaking out from  
under the black leather jacket. He was sure that he looked stupid walking  
around with his bare ass hanging out below his tattered T-shirt, but Alex  
looked good enough to eat. Chuckling, Mulder thought, Alex always looked good  
enough to eat. 

"What?" Alex asked.

"Just admiring the view," Mulder said, coating his middle and index fingers  
with a liberal amount of lube. Stroking gently, he coaxed his lover into  
expecting one finger and then two. 

"Will you fuck me already?" Alex said impatiently. 

"Patience is a virtue," Mulder said, as he slowly fucked Alex with his fingers. 

"Damn it, F--Mulder," Alex complained.

"I wanna hear you say it."

"What?"

"My name, I wanna hear you say it."

"You hate it," Alex gasped as Mulder removed his fingers. "Besides, it's too  
weird."

Mulder rolled the condom over his hard cock and pressed the head into Alex.  
Feeling his lover adjust, he refused to move. "You want the rest?" he asked. 

"You aren't funny," Alex said, trying to push himself back onto Mulder's cock. 

Holding him firmly by the hips, Mulder waited. 

"What the fuck?"

"I told you. I want you to say my name," Mulder said. "You slipped up a minute  
ago and almost said it. That means you've thought about it." 

"Fox," Alex said. "Satisfied?" 

"Not yet," Mulder said, plunging deep into Alex's body.

"Please," Alex said, reaching for his dick. 

Mulder took Alex's hand and placed it back on the blanket. 

Alex keened at Mulder's impossibly lazy rhythm. 

"Harder?" Mulder asked. 

"If I said yes, would it matter?"

"Maybe," Mulder said, beginning to thrust a little harder. 

Alex moaned as he pushed back to meet Mulder's thrusts. 

"Better?"

Managing a small nod, Alex reached for Mulder's hand and pressed it to his  
dick. "Please," he gasped. 

Mulder wrapped his long fingers around Alex's cock and with firm, strong  
strokes urged him to come. Feeling the tension leave his lover's tense body, he  
kissed the back of his head. 

The End


End file.
